lineofdutyfandomcom-20200213-history
Authorised Firearms Officer
An Authorised Firearms Officer or AFO is a British police officer who has received training, and is authorised, to carry and use firearms.The designation is significant because in the United Kingdom most police officers do not routinely carry firearms. Information The vast majority of AFO's in Central Police work in the Strategic Firearms Command unit, based out of South Ferry Station. Several detectives in AC-12 and other Criminal Investigation Department units have also been mentioned to be firearms qualified (as indicated by their personnel records), although they are not armed on a day-to-day basis. List of Authorised Firearms Officers: Anti-Corruption Unit 12 * Superintendent Ted Hastings * Detective Sergeant Steve Arnott * Sergeant Kyle Ferringham * Detective Inspector Kate Fleming Tactical Operations Unit 20 * Detective Chief Inspector Anthony Gates Major Violent Crime * Detective Chief Inspector Roz Huntley Serious and Organised Crime * Detective Sergeant John Corbett Strategic Firearms Command * Chief Superintendent Terry Reynolds * Inspector Tracey McAndrew * Sergeant Danny Waldron * Sergeant Colin Brackley * Sergeant Briggs * Sergeant Jane Cafferty * Constable Hari Bains * Constable Jackie Brickford * Constable Rod Kennedy * Constable Karen Black * Constable Lambert * Constable Bellow * Constable Chapel * Constable Ray Randhawa * Constable Kevin Greysham * Constable Carl Waldhouse Series 2 When DI Lindsay Denton is examining the Central Police officer record of Superintendent Ted Hastings, it states that he has firearms training. This is due to the fact that Hastings previously worked for the Royal Ulster Constabulary, which along with its successor (the Police Service of Northern Ireland) is the only force in the UK to routinely arm all of its officers due to the increased risk of sectarian violence in Northern Ireland. Series 3 It is revealed that DC Kate Fleming is firearms trained, which allows her to be embedded undercover within the Strategic Firearms Command to more closely investigate Sgt. Danny Waldron. After the death of Sgt. Danny Waldron, DS Steve Arnott uses his status as an AFO to check out a Glock 17 pistol from the armoury at South Ferry Station, carrying it in a shoulder holster when he attends Waldrons funeral. This is done due to the continued existing threat posed by members of the Organised Crime Syndicate towards Waldron and those associated with him. However, Arnott makes the mistake of continuing to wear the sidearm in the AC-12 Building later that day after attending the funeral. Although he returns it to South Ferry Station, his actions cause DI Matthew Cottan and Gill Biggeloe to accuse him of breaching Section 7 of the Firearms Act 1968. Series 4 A very brief glance of the Central Police officer record of DCI Roz Huntley being looked at by DS Steve Arnott shows that she is trained and qualified to use firearms. However, throughout the series she is never once seen interacting with weapons. Superintendent Ted Hastings is seen using his skills as an AFO during an attack on the AC-12 Building, in which he picks up an injured SFC officers Glock 17 sidearm and uses it to shoot and kill Robert Denmoor. Series 5 Episode 1 When DSU Alison Powell shows Superintendent Ted Hastings, DI Kate Fleming and DS Steve Arnott the Central Police officer record of DS John Corbett, it states that he has firearms training. Episode 3 Due to the significant threat posed to AC-12 and the general public by rogue DS John Corbett, both DI Kate Fleming and DS Steve Arnott acquire authorisation to carry sidearms during certain operational activities that most plainclothes CID officers would not be afforded. They are seen armed with holstered Glock 17 pistols whilst accompanying members of the Strategic Firearms Command on a raid of Pulton House on the Borogrove Estate. Fleming is also able to act as Tactical Firearms Commander when working with the Strategic Firearms Command due to her position as both an AFO and Inspector, doing so during the surveillance of the Eastfield Police Storage Facility. Episode 4 Arnott later confronts DS John Corbett and draws his sidearm in an attempt to arrest him. Episode 6 When Gill Biggeloe signals to the Organised Crime Syndicate that she needs to be broken out of the AC-12 Building when her treachery is discovered, both Fleming (still acting as Tactical Firearms Commander) and Arnott draw their sidearms on the AFO's outside the interview room and demand they drop their weapons, doing so as a precaution after corrupt DI Matthew Cottan was broken out of the building years prior by PC Lambert, who was also guarding the room. DS Steve Arnott later also uses his pistol to shoot and injure Sergeant Tina Tranter of the East Midlands Constabulary when she attempts to murder Gill Biggeloe on the orders of the Organised Crime Syndicate. An epilogue states he was cleared of any wrongdoing when the shooting was investigated.